carla_and_friendsfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Bonnie Wilson
Berenice "Bonnie" Claire Wilson is one of the main characters in the series. Born in a family of self-proclaimed "mad scientists", Bonnie is a novice web author, a job she claims could let her earn money through internet. She met Carla, Dawn and Jennifer via Albert, her ex-boyfriend, and befriended them in school two years before the series started. Physical Appearance Bonnie is taller than her friends and rather plump, with wide hips, chubby arms and a fair complexion. She has wavy strawberry blonde hair which reaches her mid-back and is always tied into a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face, sea green eyes, and glasses. Her most notable attire consists of a light.salmon sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers. She occasionaly wears a black sleeveless shirt underneath a gray cardigan, royal blue jeans, and brown boots. She also has (usually unseen) stretch marks. Personality Bonnie is independent, intelligent and soft-mannered but kind of cynical, unfazed, sarcastic and has kind of a temper. Despite living a lavish life, she claims she is not very spoiled (but can have her moments) and only uses her money for "important purposes". Like her brother Nathan, she is a quick-thinker and would rather think twice before doing something reckless. She wants to have a rather normal, peaceful life and tries to avoid trouble as much as possible. Unfortunately, with Carla, this is near impossible, but she doesn't seem bothered by this. Bonnie is seen as the "smart one" of the group. She is well-educated, knows her history and has a lot of worldly knowledge, especially compared to those of her peers. She is mostly fascinated by anatomy, science and dystopian literature and has a passion in writing stories that seem to be inspired by how she sees the world (in a grim and even nihilistic point of view, but with several positive aspects). Though generally kind and sweet, Bonnie can also be selfish, over-competitive and overprotective towards Christine. Despite they had a good relationship back when they were a couple and even now and then, she occasionally bickers with her ex-boyfriend, Albert. Bonnie's negative aspect of the world aside, one of her other flaws is that she is a terrible cook and is implied to set her own house on fire on one occasion; she isn't athletic at all and often skips P.E. classes so she won't embarrass herself if she gets hurt, and she snorts. Relationships Friends Albert Du Bois Main Article: Bonnie and Albert Albert and Bonnie began their relationship when she was 12. Bonnie said to her friends that she was "not mature enough" before, because she started a "crazy relationship" with an freshman when she was in high school. During the six months they were in a relationship, Bonnie was protective and loyal to Albert out of love, as they would always comfort each other when troubled. They broke up because they couldn't feel the flame anymore, but remained as close as before. The couple experience taught Bonnie a thing or two about romance, as she further established relationships with other teens. However, she committed to a relation with a bully who treated her badly and because of this she wanted to take a break from "the whole romance thing" for a while. Carla Bernsen Bonnie and Carla are best friends and they are very loyal to each other. At Albert's suggestion, Bonnie first met Carla in an online chat two years prior the beginning of the series, in spite of the fact they attended the same school (though in different classes). Through Carla, she also befriended Dawn, Jennifer and Ernie. Background Information *Bonnie is the oldest girl in the Social Circle: Carla, Dawn, and Jennifer are 14 years old, while Bonnie is canonically 15. *Bonnie hates being called "Berenice" for unknown reasons. *Bonnie is revealed to be openly pansexual. *Considering their birthdays, Bonnie is older than Carla by one year and several days. *Ironically, she was born on Christmas, but her brother Nathan (whose name means "born on Christmas day") wasn't. *Bonnie's favorite snack is cookies and her favorite food is apparently poutine. *Bonnie and her siblings were raised unreligiously but celebrate all holidays at Christine's insistence. *Bonnie is allergic to corn. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Carla and Friends Category:Teenagers